


Lemme Smash

by jessalae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Loki, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: “Oh, didn’t I say before? You’ll be tending to my champion,” the Grandmaster says. “To serve his, ah, intimate needs.”





	Lemme Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Dub con, dub con, get yer dub con here.
> 
> This goes AU from the events of Thor: Ragnarok a bit, in that Loki knows that the Champion is Hulk before Thor's battle in the arena.
> 
> Thank you various nonnies on FFA for this idea. Y'all inspire me to write the most bizarre things and I love you for it.

“Oh, this is _thrilling_ ,” the Grandmaster says. “It’s been weeks since anyone around here has been willing to take on the challenge. I commend you, I really do.”

Loki smiles warmly and wonders what in the hell he’s just agreed to. When the Grandmaster summons you and asks for a favor, one that may earn you his highest esteem, you certainly don’t say no -- but it would have been nice to know the nature of that favor ahead of time.

“You’ll have access to the best surgeons around, of course,” the Grandmaster continues. “For afterwards. The psychological impact, well -- you seem resilient enough.”

“Surgeons?” Loki asks, his warm smile growing slightly more toothy.

The Grandmaster leans in conspiratorially. “They have the best drugs, too, the _best_. You may not even need them, either, who knows? The body is a remarkable thing, really, so elastic in all the important ways.”

“Ah, Grandmaster,” Loki says as politely as he can. “Could you remind me just what it is you’d like me to do?”

“Oh, didn’t I say before? You’ll be tending to my champion,” the Grandmaster says. “To serve his, ah, intimate needs.”

“Intimate--”

“He’s going to fuck you,” the Grandmaster clarifies cheerfully. “But like I said, surgeons, drugs, I think some previous volunteers have even found it quite enjoyable. Not enough to go back for seconds, certainly, but.” He makes a dismissive gesture and snaps his fingers, and half a dozen attendants appear from various alcoves. Some encircle the Grandmaster, passing him a drink and an entertainment screen. The others surround Loki, politely but firmly guiding him towards another door.

Loki weighs his options. Run, fight, create an illusion of himself and reveal the powers he’s taken such pains to keep hidden -- none of his choices are the least bit feasible, not if he wants to keep climbing his way to the top of the heap here. He glances back over his shoulder at the Grandmaster, wondering if there’s any way to talk him out of this madness.

The Grandmaster glances up from his entertainment screen and waves at Loki. “Have fun!”

Apparently not.

The attendants usher Loki down a short corridor and into an antechamber, where they relieve him of his coat and boots. (“Any clothing you care about ought to stay out here,” one of them advises. “We can’t be held responsible for potential damage to anything that goes in.”) A door slides open, he’s pushed through, and with a soft whirr, the door shuts behind him.

Loki stays perfectly still, taking in his surroundings and trying to identify potential exits. There don’t seem to be any.

A soft rushing of air in the northwest corner of the room catches his attention. He hopes it might be a ventilation shaft -- but no, it’s the champion himself, sprawled across his giant bed, deep in the midst of an afternoon nap.

The first inklings of a plan start to form in Loki’s mind. His task is to sate the monster’s needs, yes, but there are any number of ways to achieve that, not all of which involve him getting fucked mercilessly by a savage giant. Perhaps, if he can move quickly enough, he can be done here relatively painlessly.

The champion doesn’t stir as Loki approaches the bed, nor when he carefully positions himself between the huge green legs, nor even when he gently pulls down the waistband of the champion’s trousers.

Loki faces his task with determination.

The champion’s cock is entirely flaccid, and yet it’s nearly as thick around as Loki’s wrist. He picks it up, keeping a watch on the monster out of the corner of his eye, and leans down to take it into his mouth.

His lips can hardly stretch around the girth of it. Loki massages the head with his tongue. As soon as he does so, the enormous cock begins to harden, filling Loki’s mouth just with the first few inches. He swirls his tongue in figure-eights, tries to apply some gentle suction. His fingers caress the length of it. Everything he does just seems to make it keep growing. He pops his mouth off the tip and licks broadly up and down, wetting it so he can stroke more effectively -- now with two hands, as one is hardly sufficient.

He’s just working his way into a rhythm that’s at least somewhat comfortable when the champion makes a snuffling sound and opens his eyes.

“Shh-shh-shh,” Loki says immediately, holding up both hands placatingly.

Hulk frowns at him in confusion. “Loki,” he says.

“Yes, that’s me,” Loki says, smiling in what he hopes is a disarming manner. “I know we didn’t part on the best of terms last time--”

“Loki enemy,” Hulk says, nodding. “Smash.” He makes a series of crashing noises, turning his head back and forth.

Loki winces. “Yes, but I’m not your enemy now. Indeed--” he clears his throat-- “the Grandmaster has sent me to be the source of your pleasure.”

Hulk tips his head to the side.

Loki swallows hard. “See?” He grasps Hulk’s cock again, two-handed, and gives it a firm stroke.

Hulk smiles. His cock hardens further.

Loki strokes again, and lowers his head, stretching his mouth once again around the head of Hulk’s cock. Hulk lets his head fall back against the pillows with a rumble of contentment. Loki bobs his head forward, trying to fit in as much of Hulk’s cock as possible. He only makes it an inch or so before his jaw starts to ache and he has to pull back. He redoubles his efforts with his hands and caresses the ridge between head and shaft with his tongue. His mouth is quickly filling with saliva, which trickles past his lips and slicks the passage of his hands.

Hulk has been making small noises of enjoyment, particularly when Loki takes him in as far as possible, but those noises have become fewer and further between over the past several moments. Loki realizes with a sinking feeling that for all his efforts, he’s doing little more than teasing the creature. He simply can’t fit enough of Hulk’s cock into his mouth to make any difference. Hulk seems to have realized this as well, and he props himself up on his elbows to look down at Loki. “Fuck,” he says.

Loki sits back on his haunches, gasping a bit, and wipes his chin with the back of his hand. “I suppose we’ll have to, won’t we.”

Hulk grins, probably not intending to be menacing but certainly achieving it, and drags Loki up his body by the collar of his shirt.

“Wait, wait,” Loki says, panicked, as Hulk casually rips the back of his trousers open. “I can’t-- I’m not ready. I need to be prepared.”

Hulk reaches under the bed and hefts what must be a ten-gallon jug of lubricant.

“Yes, good, but these things take time.” Loki’s heart is pounding in his chest. Hulk’s cock is pressed against his thigh -- his _entire_ thigh, practically -- and even with all his shapeshifting expertise, he’s never tried to accommodate anything of that size inside him. “It will be best if we do this in stages.”

Hulk looks skeptical, but lets go of the tatters of Loki’s clothes and sets down the lube. “Stages?” he asks.

“Tongue first,” Loki says, thinking a mile a minute. “Then fingers -- well, perhaps just one,” he amends, looking at Hulk’s hands. Each thick green finger is itself the size of some of Loki’s less well-endowed lovers. “Then we can move on.”

He scrambles to the edge of the bed, rids himself of the shreds of his clothes, taking deep, calming breaths. Hulk watches him attentively, dark eyes taking in the full picture. Even in such strange and terrifying circumstances, Loki’s body responds to clear interest as it is wont to do. A flush sweeps down his chest, and his cock begins to stiffen.

“Now, this is going to take some maneuvering,” Loki begins, before Hulk grabs him around the waist with both hands, spins him, and sets him carefully down, knees on either side of the Hulk’s head. Loki steadies himself by planting both hands on Hulk’s stomach, then has to brace himself again as Hulk’s tongue licks a confident stripe up the crack of his ass.

“Right,” Loki says, his voice cracking a bit, “You seem to have the idea-- ah!” Hulk has taken to this task with gusto. He spreads Loki’s ass cheeks gently apart and dives right in, tongue swiping over and over Loki’s hole. Loki grabs fistfuls of Hulk’s trousers and holds on for dear life. Hulk is making truly obscene noises, and the tip of his tongue presses deliciously against Loki’s hole. On one stroke he seems to misjudge the distance, his tongue flicking too far down and running the length of Loki’s cock before it finds his mark. Loki gasps, and Hulk does it again, and again.

Loki’s heart is now pounding for entirely different reasons. His eyes flutter shut, and he finds himself arching his hips toward Hulk’s face. He falls from his hands to his forearms and comes face to face, once again, with Hulk’s cock. The thing is still rock hard and glistening with spit, and Loki reaches for it, stretching out his tongue to taste the tip, squeezing and stroking as best he can without overbalancing. He gets the head into his mouth again and can feel Hulk’s groan ripple through his entire body.

After a few long moments, Loki’s body has relaxed enough for the tip of Hulk’s tongue to press just inside the ring of muscle. Loki moans around his mouthful of cock. Then the wet heat of Hulk’s mouth disappears. It’s replaced shortly by the unnatural slickness of the highest quality lubricant, and a blunt pressure.

Loki tries to look over his shoulder, but Hulk puts one massive hand between Loki’s shoulder blades and presses him down. Loki closes his eyes as Hulk presses a finger into him, excruciatingly slow. His estimate of size seems to have been correct -- being fucked with one finger by the Hulk is like being fucked with any normal-sized being’s cock. 

A cock whose owner can bend it at will, anyway.

Loki curses at the top of his lungs as the huge finger curves and presses firmly into his prostate. Hulk laughs, a sound like a rockslide, and begins to move his finger. Loki keeps his eyes screwed tightly shut, rocking his hips back to meet every motion. His cock is achingly hard. He relishes each stroke, whimpering a little when Hulk removes his finger to add more lube. Time and reality fade away from Loki; the only things left are his own ragged breathing, the heat of Hulk’s cock in his hands, and the massive finger fucking him as thoroughly as he’s ever been fucked.

Because of this, he has no idea how long it’s been when the finger disappears for good and Hulk picks him up around the waist again, setting him carefully on the side of the bed. Loki takes a deep, shuddering breath, slowly coming back to awareness, realizing by stages that Hulk is shifting as well, getting up on his knees -- pulling Loki back into the center of the bed -- holding Loki’s hips in place with one surprisingly gentle hand -- dipping the fingers of his other hand into the container of lube --

\-- pressing the fist-sized head of his cock against Loki’s entrance -- 

Loki fists his hands in the sheets and desperately tries not to tense up as Hulk starts to push in. Tears spring into the corners of his eyes, although the pain is really quite minimal, all things considered. It’s simply _big_ , bigger than anything he’s had, bigger than anything he’s imagined having. Hulk fills him up more than he thought was possible, stretching him to his limit, and still there’s more to come. Loki lets out a pained noise and sends a desperate spark of magic down through his core, trying to will his ass to open further. It works, somehow, and he can breathe again, if only just. He fixes his eyes on the wall in front of him and counts backwards from a thousand.

After a small eternity, Hulk stops pushing in. One giant hand pets the back of Loki’s head. “Good Loki,” Hulk says reassuringly.

Loki lets out a shaky laugh. Hulk seems to take this as a sign of approval, because he grips Loki’s hips with both hands and begins to fuck him. Loki isn’t really ready for it, but in all likelihood no amount of time would have been enough to truly make him ready. Hulk gets in a good few strokes, then stops, pours a bit more lube on, and starts up again. Loki feels like the breath is being knocked out of him with each stroke, like his legs are going to give out any second. His hole is stretched taut around Hulk’s cock, and each sliding stroke sends a shiver up his spine.

Behind him, Hulk groans, and squeezes Loki’s hips, his fingers digging into Loki’s ass.

“Mm,” Loki says, and “Ah,” and “Fuck.” Unbelievably, the pressure of Hulk’s cock inside him is beginning to feel good. His erection, which has wilted substantially, somehow begins to harden again. It sways in time with Hulk’s thrusts, smacking against Loki’s belly with the momentum. Loki manages to balance himself on one hand, thanks in no small measure to Hulk’s iron grip, and closes his fingers around his cock. The pleasure is a self-reinforcing cycle: each stroke sends thrills through Loki’s body, which makes his ass squeeze wonderfully on Hulk’s cock, which makes his own cock pulse with delight, which makes the next stroke feel even better. Loki rides his building pleasure to an almost unbearable crescendo. The noises coming out of his own throat are choked and cut-off, his face is flushed hot, and sweat pools between his shoulder blades and in the indents Hulk’s fingers press into his skin. More tears slip from his eyes, this time from the sweet agony of being on the edge of an enormous orgasm.

Behind him, Hulk grunts sharply, then grunts again. Loki uses all his willpower to focus his attention on Hulk. He shoves his hips back, hard, and Hulk roars. He slams into Loki harder than ever, and his cock pulses, swells, and spills. Loki can _feel_ it, the hot rush filling his ass, and he screams and comes harder than he ever has in his life.

Hulk pulls out, nice and slow, his softening cock still large enough to make Loki twitch and gasp as it slides out of him. Loki collapses in an undignified heap on the bed, boneless, streaked with sweat and lube, finger-shaped bruises rising on his hips and ass, Hulk’s come flowing freely from his stretched hole. He shuts his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning.

Eventually he feels something soft covering him, and opens his eyes to realize Hulk has draped a towel over him. Hulk pats him on the head again. “Good Loki,” he says.

“Nnng,” says Loki.

Sometime later, the attendants come and gather him up, wrapping him in the towel and wheeling him out of the room in what appears to be some combination of a stretcher and a laundry basket. Loki presses his face into the cushioned bottom of his transport, breathing deeply.

“This one seems in better shape than most of the others,” one of the attendants remarks to another. “No gibbering. Mostly conscious.”

“Doesn’t look like anything’s broken, either,” the second attendant says, looking at the readout of a handheld medical scanner. “You owe me twenty credits.”

“He just seemed so waifish,” the first attendant says mournfully, handing her compatriot a handful of credit chips.

“Cheer up,” the victorious attendant says. “The Grandmaster quite enjoyed the live feed, so there’ll be a round two for sure. Double or nothing, he breaks next time?”

“No, I’m done betting against this one. He’s too impressive,” the first attendant says.

_Clever woman_ , Loki thinks deliriously. Then the other attendant’s remarks fully sink in, and his eyes snap open.

_Round two?_


End file.
